The Girl That Started The Fire
by blackkeysandwhitelines
Summary: Welcome to District 2! Where things are run a little bit differently. Follow the life of Deliah as she is trained to take on the Hunger Games. Careers, Boys, and Battles. What's not to love?  This is before Peeta and Katniss  Rate and review? Love MJ
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New**

**Everything is new.** When you are first picked it's **new** skin, **new** hair, and a **new **life. **I am new**. My name is Deliah (a.n. Pronounced die-la) and I live here in District 2. District 2 is known mainly for its hovercraft production, brash Peacekeepers, and one other thing..It's incessant and die-hard training for the Hunger Games. How are you picked for this training? Simple, you are sent to school like any normal child and you learn basic fundamentals. If you are to excel they will test you. Testing is crucial to being picked if you fail? You are sent to a normal life in the District. This is where you take on normal jobs of attempting to reap crops from the barren freezing land, or test out new steroids that may or may not kills you. Here in The District it is considered an honor to die for such a cause, but to be selected to train for the Hunger Games...You become invincible, however what you don't realize is you sell your life to die.

That is where I am, lying on an ice cold metal table, questioning my life, or what's left of it. Just three days ago. I was about to finish my eleventh year and I was going to follow my father's Peacekeeper footsteps. I wouldn't be too strict, or overbearing, maybe that's why my Father was executed. He ran a small district, known as District 12. I bite my lip as I hear the heavy iron door slam. I am strapped down to the table, and lay without anything covering me. Naked. Exposed to the world. Or well the person who entered the room.

"What a pretty specimen They have given me." the man said as he ran his long fingernail underneath my chin. He held the tip of my chin with his fingernail forcing me to look at him. The room is dark, so dark all I can see is his/its eyes. They're green, but not a beautiful green, they are swampy green. The green that is envious, and it wants something, it wants..life. "I'm going to give me new toy a morphling, Would you like that toy?" the creature, man, thing asked as a venomous smile approached his eyes. "WOULD YOU LIKE A MORPHLING?" the creature began to scream digging its nail into my chin. I could feel the blood run down my neck as I shrieked, as I began to writhe in pain.

The creature liked my pain digging its fingernails further in to my gushing chin. I began to scream as though my insides were on fire. Profane words, as well as many other obscene insults flew from my mouth as to avoid the pain. The creature began to guffaw in pleasure as my reactions became fiercer. "That is enough Scales! Leave my student alone!" I heard a strong yet threatening voice say. I immediately felt the claw withdraw from my chin, as the creature, Scales, grumbled under its breath. "Get back to your work." the voice said as the person who owned it drew closer. There was a sudden surge of lights that temporarily blinded me, and that's when I lost consciousness


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Academy**

As I regained my sense of reality I felt the sun's gentle kiss touch my skin. I awoke to find myself free of the chains I once wore. Restricted or not, my body would not want to move anyway. Everything is new. My skin was scrubbed down to its fresh layer, the poor vision I once had was fixed. The bow I once had because of my broken arm has mysteriously disappeared. As I examine my reconstructed body I fail to realize the set of eyes that set their gaze on me. I slowly raised my body remaining on the bed to see I am in an area that houses many of District's Careers-in-training. There is a row of beds that precede mine, and they are only separated by a thin sheet.

When I look to my right I make contact with a pair of eyes. The person staring at me is a boy, and he couldn't be any older than me. His gaze is so intense I feel as though I am an alien to him. "Were you the one screaming in the other room?" He asked with such fluidity it seemed as though he was singing as song. I just nodded, I couldn't seem to find my voice. The boy slowly rose from his bed and sat at the edge of mine. I could see him much more clearly with the sunlight shining on his features. He had golden hair, not blonde, but golden as though someone captured the sunlight and gently placed it on his hair. He had emerald green eyes that had blue flecks in them. We just sat in silence as I closely examined the boy in front of me. Those eyes burned intensely into mine, as though trying to figure out if I am an enemy or ally. "Have they picked you to train for the Games?" he asked in a nonchalant voice, but still with an edge of seriousness. I nodded once again still unable to find my ability to speak. He slowly leaned in closer to my face as if he was examining every detail. I began to back away feeling a breach in my personal space. This did not phase the boy's determination, and as soon as I was backed up against the headboard..He spoke. "My name is Xavier, and I would love to get to know you." In that second our lips touched.

"Xavier! That is enough! Stop scaring away our new recruits!" I heard a familiar strong voice say. The kiss broke as fast as it began and Xavier wiped his mouth and left my bed. He winked and slowly sauntered to the person who interrupted our kiss. I began to scream many obscene words at him and insult him for taking advantage of me. The man standing next to Xavier began to chuckle and patted Xavier on the back saying "Well now, it looks like the Board found us a feisty one!" Xavier just wore a self satisfied grin on his face. "Xavier only kissed you to bring your voice back..The drug they use to sedate you tightens your vocal chords causing the loss of your voice. The kiss heats up those vocal chords, that generates a hormone jump starting your speech mechanisms. Deliah Wood. Age 17, from District 2, excels in weaponry and healing. Welcome to the Academy!" The deep voiced man said. And it was in that moment I knew I was in for of hell of a ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Kallum**

"My name is Kallum and I will be your new mentor. You two as well as Jax Marks have been assigned to group Four-Five-One. I will train you to become the best tributes District 2 has ever seen. I am sent to make you all war machines, and in this group if you want to learn to live you better learn to think on your feet." Kallum said in a blunt matter of fact tone. I winced at the fact that I would be changed into a war machine, the thought of thoughtless, merciless, coldblooded killing scared me. I could kill if it was a matter of defense, but we are put to fight against each other. Xavier and Kallum seemed to be waiting for a response to Kallum's speech.

What was I supposed to say? _Thank you so much for taking me away from my terrible life, to train me to become a coldblooded pshyopath. I mean really you should get an award for all the charity work you do._ I knew if I were to say that one of two things would happen to me. I would end up becoming an Avox, in which I have my tongue extracted from my body in the most painful way possible –OR—I would be sent to the Void. What is the Void? That is a question I cannot even answer. It rests on the outskirt of District 2, and the real dangers of the world await you in the Void. Many people hear of its secrets, but once you go to the Void you **never come back**. I bite back my sardonic remarks and just say.

_"_Well, it's nice to meet both of you. My name is Deliah. I'm from District 2 and I don't have anything extraordinary about me. I'm just Deliah." I said introducing myself with a small wave. I began to slowly get off of the bed. Just as I stood to my feet I began to feel dizzy, I tried to keep my balance as the world around me spun. I then felt a pair of strong arms secure my balance. "Easy now." I hear a welcoming voice comfort me and slowly sit me on the bed. I look up to see a beautiful pair of crystal blue eyes smiling back at me.

The man/boy in front of me was beautiful. He had dirty blonde hair that was a perfect mixture of blonde and brown. He smiles at me as he examines me, not intensely but just curiously. "Okay you two lovebirds. Thank you for helping Deliah, Jax. Now that we have the whole team assembled let's leave Deliah to get changed, and then all meet on the field for training." Kallum said patting Xavier on the back, which by the way looked less that happy at Jax who was still touching me slightly. This is going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4: Training**

Xavier and The guys began to leave the room right before they exit Kallum presses a button by the light switch. The light switch began to glow a multitude of colors, and as soon as the guys left an Avox walked into the room to deliver my training clothes. Avoxes are a rarity in the District, but I still know they exist. I picked up the garments, nodded my thanks to the girl as she exited, and I examine my clothes. The shirt and leggings the give me are spandex/nylon material followed by a training bra. Great. I think. I'm stuck training for the Hunger Games. I had promised my mother that I would stay under the radar while I was living in the District. You see my mother..is an Avox. She wasn't always an Avox, and she could fix anything. Any weapon the Peacekeepers needed to mend, or any person who was broken beyond repair. My mother's side of the family comes from a long ancestry of what were called Indians. Apparently these people were very good at two things which ironically coincide with my mother's talents. The "Indian" people could invent all sorts of remedies for the sick, and they created many different tools that the latter people used. Right before they took my mom she told me, "Deliah, my sweet Deliah, always remember who you are, and where you came from. And sweetie do mommy one last thing and please, please stay away from the Hunger Games."

I held onto the parting, protecting words of my mother that day. That day I fled the District my father once worked at, District 12, and ran. Until an old woman discovered me and brought me to my new home District 2. The warmth of my own tears brought me back into reality as I slowly got out of my bed and headed out of the door. The training area I walk through is green and luscious it has many different stations which hold different types of divisions such as healing, weaponry, advance survival, and so on. I walk in to see my group assembled around a post meant for climbing. The guys were conversing on a light topic of food when I approached them. I put on a smile, which was probably pathetic because I had just been crying. I was comforted when the smile was returned with no questions asked. Kallum was currently on a rant about how wonderful groosling is with a little gravy when he noticed I joined the group. "DELIAH! Wonderful, Wonderful! Let's begin!" Kallum boomed with excitement. The group did four hours of intensive training, this was mainly core work, building stamina, and muscular toning. By the time we finished the intensive training Kallum gave us a fifteen minute break. I just collapsed on the cool ground letting the moist grass cool me off.

After about five minutes of relaxing and self saturation of dew someone sat next to me. "Water?" the voice asked, and I already knew that voice belonged to Jax. "Sure" I replied as I picked up my face from the grass and positioning my body 'Indian style' on the ground. As I looked at Jax he began to laugh so hard water began to spew from his nose. "What?" I asked in amusement slightly amazed by the melodic laugh coming from the boy and slightly perturbed at the joke I wasn't a part of. Jax was still doubled over in laughter when Xavier yelled "Hey Ogre! You might wanna wipe off your face make up if you want any more kissin' from me" he shouted with a wink causing the whole arena to look towards my direction. I began to become very irritated when my reflection in the water was a green as the grass. I picked up the cup of water Jax brought for me and tossed it square in his face. "There! Now we're even!" I said breaking his laughing and quickly escaping the terror that awaits me. Jax began to chase after me hot on my trail until Xavier appeared right next to me handing me a towel. I quickly wipe my face clean of the green pigment and throw the towel square in Xavier's face. "Hey DumbA**, If you wanna date me you better get some brains in your skull." I yell back running further away from my teammates.

I begin to climb up a small mound/mountain and reach the valley that awaits me below. I stop by a distant tree and take shelter underneath its shade. I can no longer hear the footfalls of my predators, which has me quite worried. I begin to use my ears. I close my eyes and listen to everything. I can hear the mocking jay's quite melodies, and the distant sound of running water. For a moment I can almost hear a heartbeat….NO I can hear a heartbeat. As I slowly turn around I see Jax smirking at me with a 10 gallon canister of water, and before I can even scream I am submersed in buckets full of water. "C'mon Devious Deliah, it's time to get back to training." Xavier says as he picks me up and slings me over his shoulder. I protest through and through the entire way back. We reach the original meeting place where we come to find Kallum waiting with a very unhappy expression plastered on his face. "Didn't I tell ya that you had a fifteen minute break? Can any of you tell me what the hell you were doin'?" Kallum screamed as we fearfully approached his heated atmosphere. I smile innocently and say "Well you see Mr. Commander sir, we were…" I began to think of something to dig us out of this rut. "You were what? Figuring out how to now get 100 laps added to your Intense work-out? Because sweetheart, you got it!" I grimaced at the fact that we would now all be dying tomorrow because running was not my strong suit.

"Wait, Sir I…." in that moment I was cut off by Xavier. "Kallum, I was the one that started our shenanigan, and I take full responsibility of the repercussions." I stood there appalled at what had just happened. This guy just seemed like nothing but a flirt, and here he was taking blame for something he obviously didn't do. I spoke up once again "No Kallum I was my fault, not Xavier's I take…" and this time it was Kallum to cut me off. "I don't bloody care whose fault it is… But now I will make examples out of two people when they play instead of work…Look you guys I don't want to be the bad guy, but you need to understand this is your life you're toiling with. When you step into that arena, it's not a game, you have one shot, and if you die…'.BACK." Kallum said more sympathetically with softness in his eyes. Kallum began to massage his temples in aggravation, and that's when I noticed it….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Watch**

It looked ordinary as any other watch seen in the District. It was black with a rubbery consistency, and had a crystal face which hinted that its owner was wealthy. Kallum didn't seem like one of fashion, but what this watch did next grabbed my curiosity. The tiny metal hands had just reached the next hour, and that's when I heard the distinct chime of the watch. The four notes as familiar as the gentle breeze, but these four notes began to awaken something inside me that I never knew was there. "Kallum where did you get that…" I began to ask but was cut off by the appearance of a figure in the distance. The light blonde hair cascaded down their shoulders and they began to walk further into the forest. I knew that figure, **it was my mother.** The sudden realization set in and I began to take off full force towards the forest leaving my team behind.

The forest's entrance was welcoming, but as soon as you entered the treachery began. There was a wicked laughter that rang throughout the laughter sent shivers down my spine as I raced further into the forest. I could see flashes of the figure from earlier running through the forest and I began to follow it. That's when the real agony began. I began to hear the soft voice sing while we ran through the forest.

_Captives we are, but one we can never be  
>Oh, how I long to break though and be free<em>

The laughter began to become louder as the singing began and I began to flashback to when my mother and father would sing to me before I slept, and it was the night before my father was executed. My parents laughed at my confusion of the song but they continued to sing.

_Run we'll try but our shackles will give us away  
>The only escape is stepping through death's doorway<br>They pull our strings whilst they pull our love apart  
>Fear not the depths of death protect your heart<em>

The soft voices began to scream the song as my parents turned into perverse creature that I cannot even begin to describe. The two creatures stood before be in the now dark forest and began to corner me against a tree. They showed their fangs to me as the sharp talons reached to my skin. The claws sunk into my skin, but paralyzed by fear I remained in my same position. The loud screaming of the once pure song drowned out my own shrieks of pain.

_Will you abandon all that you know?  
>Obey your heart where you fear to go<br>Control, control they take command  
>Our love, the sole fire, through eternity it will stand<em>

As the creature began to sing the song louder sinking their claws deeper into my skin withdrawing as much blood as possible, and tainting the memories I once held dear I began to fade. The last thing I remember was the soft cry of my own name and I lost all sense of reality.

Author's Note: okay so at the lovely advice of one of my fave writers onnn fanfiction I have decided to post the chapters when I can! I thoroughly apologize to all of my readers for demanding reviews. It is embarrassing to have such behavior and I hope y'all can forgive me! Ch.6 will be coming soon so…be prepared;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Fear**

I had relentless nightmares plague my dreams. Many times in the night I would wake up with cold sweats and groggy roommates attempting to soothe me. Not even the soft lull of my roommates could protect me from the fear that stuck to me like a leech. By the third late night hysteric the room attendant called for Kallum and he came and retrieved me.

Kallum wore gym shorts and a grey t-shirt as her stumbled to the doorway of the quarters. I slowly got up and approached him and he smiled at me tiredly. "C'mon let's see what we can do to get us _both_ back to sleep." Kallum said as he took my hand in his.

I found some sort of comfort in him warm hand holding mine. He stroked it with is thumb, but stopped maybe realizing if he overstepped some boundaries. Neither of us spoke for a little while, and I wouldn't I don't know what paralyzed me…maybe it was the fear, but I still don't know for sure.

Kallum then spoke up feeling my hand tense "They're supposed to remove that mechanism in your brain when they reprogram you."

Those words were meant to sound comforting and reassuring, but to me they were sinister and unforgiving. He was basically telling me I'm broken. _Great….I am sooo going to die in the Hunger Games_ I thought as the silence between us grew.

"What was that all about though? I mean you don't _have _to talk about it, but it would help…" Kallum said trying to coax me into speaking about my daytime nightmare.

I sucked in hard as I began to tell my team leader all about the vision I saw. I left out the fact that my mother and father were the creatures, but they were _my_ precious and _mine _alone. Kallum listened intensely with his brow furrowed, and he left his comments to himself.

When I finished my horror of a story Kallum shook his head and responded in a gruff tone "I am going to have that creature KILLED!"

We got to Kallum's room and the servants made me a hot chocolate. The warmth helped cool my nerves as I slowly relaxed onto the makeshift trundle the Avoxes made. Kallum didn't let go of my hand and to be honest it was comforting to me. I needed some sort of protection against the evil that was embedded in my mind, and Kallum somehow provided it for me.

The next morning I headed back to the girl's dorm, and changed for breakfast. I could feel the stares and coldness radiating off of the tables I passed. Many girls were angry at me for waking them up from the 'beauty rest' and others thought I was a freak. I didn't care! Let them think what I want! Jax waved me over to the table as I walked with my tray. The food the District gave us was mainly carbs and vegetables. All the cooks had in mind here was to fatten us up for our slaughter. I picked at my food, until Xavier had to be the ass he was.

"What that you screaming your head off last night Ogre?" He asked patronizingly as he took a rather large bite into his honey roll.

I simply ignored the question and continued to make conversation with, Celia, a girl from squad five-seven-two. She was very sweet and didn't seem to mind my shrieks of agony. Well, she said she didn't mind but honestly I think she's a hard sleeper.

"Hey, deaf girl can you hear me? You need to stop blubbering like a baby in the night or we'll all die in the Games." Xavier yelled loudly in the cafeteria drawing even more unwanted attention towards me.

Jax stood up and screamed "I have had ENOUGH with EVERYONE picking on this girl. If you have anything to say or do to her.. You better take it up with me…" he finished with hostility dripping from his voice.

I scooted my chair away from the table and rose from my chair. Then I took my tray and threw the remains of my steaming porridge in Xavier's face. Xavier began to shriek writhing in pain, but I didn't care because he deserved it. The bell for training rang and the rest of the trainees filed out of the once full cafeteria.

Jax and I walked slowly to our planned meeting point on the training field, and Kallum and Xavier were twenty minutes. Xavier had red scorch marks etched across his face, but he still wore that same self satisfied grin. I glared at him, and Jax put his hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear " Don't worry if he dares to even _lay a hand_ on you….I'll kill him."

Kallum saved us the teams need to stick together lecture because the words that were about to escape his mouth were much more important.

"Because District Two has such a remarkable relationship with the Capitol, we receive tips as to what weakness the arena will play on. And this year the weakness is….fear" Kallum said looking sympathetically towards me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Conditioning**

**AN: So I really need to know if you guys want me to continue with this story. I have lost a little inspiration for it, but I will continue to write if I have anyone reading it!:) sorry that this chapter is so short, but this is a really good place to end it for now. Review to let me know if I should continue! Much Love, MJ**

I wanted to run. I wanted to run far away and avoid the terrible fate that was sealed. The one thing that wasn't removed from my mind was the "mechanism" of fear. I wasn't scared of much as a little girl. I thought silly things like the boogey man, or even death wasn't scary.

My only fear was that I did not want to lose my family, and that was ironically what happened. The Capitol decided they would take my mother and my father. I was left defenseless, and in most cases I had to fend for myself. Many nights I spent hungry and alone in the tiny hut my parents once lived in.

One day they just found me. The Capitol decided that I would be some us to them as entertainment. So here I am now sitting in a room with two of my teammates conditioning for the Hunger Games. Fear. Fear. The terrible memories began to flood my head again as I watched Kallum explain how fear worked in the brain.

I was never one for literal explanations so I just zoned out thinking about the terrible a life I have. Kallum broke me out of my self-pity when he said _how _we would be conditioning for the games.

"Every day we will go through simulating scenarios that tap into your cerebral cortex. Each individual will have to fully open their mind to allow the scenario to train you to your fullest extent. If you are to fail the scenarios you will undergo mental conditioning methods every night until you pass." Kallum said matter of factly changing back into the "I am the leader and you do as I say" mode.

We all nodded and followed Kallum into another room. This room had three small chairs sitting in front of a monitor viewing a large white room.

"This is where the rest of the team will be staying when their teammate is tested. Make sure to take notes on their weaknesses and strengths because you will have to grow as a team. The room the testing individual will be in is a virtual reality room. It will give you an objective that you will have to accomplish in sixty minutes or less. If you do not do so you fail. Remember you have nothing to fear but fear itself." Kallum said trying to encourage us, but clearly he hasn't taken part in the Hunger Games.

"First up is Jax Marks." We heard a computer animated voice say.

Jax followed the Avoxes that were sent to retrieve him. The next thing we saw on the monitor was nothing but black.

"Welcome to Cerebral Conditioning. You have one hour to complete your objective. You need to find the key at the top of the hill. Begin" the computer animated voice said.

The computer screen brightened as Jax appeared on the screen standing on a barren valley. The word hill was more of an understatement because the so called 'hill' ranged anywhere from 100-120 feet tall. Jax sighed lightly at the very tall mountain that lied in front of him. Clearly he had a fear of heights, but that fear was quickly overcome as Jax began to climb the mountain quickly.

Everything seemed to be going just fine as Jax placed his feet in the proper spots, and used his upper body strength to reach a higher altitude. Jax went to place his hand on another rock when a swarm of bees began to hover over him. But these weren't just _any_ bees, these were _trackerjackers._

I could see the fear settle in Jax's eyes as he tried to defend himself whilst holding on to the mountain. A few of the trackerjackers stung him because he began to wail at the immense amount of pain he felt. I made a note that trackerjackes were _bad_.

Jax composed himself once more as he swatted the remaining bugs away with his hand. Jax reached the top of the mountain. The mountain did not have a point like most mountains, but it topped off like a plateau. The top of the plateau had a mass amount of trees on it. What happened next was the most surprising.

"Deliah?" Jax asked looking around the forrest trying to find me. Then I heard a laugh, but it wasn't just any laugh it was _my_ laugh.

"Deliah where are you?" Jax asked once again with more urgency in his voice. I watched the screen intensely as a figure emerged from the trees. It was me.

Jax ran to me trying to protect me from what was to come. Just before he reached me Xavier appeared behind me with a knife in his hands…


End file.
